1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a hair curler having a hollow cylinder-shaped portion for the receipt of hair to be wound thereon, which cylinder-shaped portion has an inner space and ends at both ends at a respective flange portion, of which flange portions one flange portion is structured as a hollow body having a further inner space which communicates with the inner space of the cylinder-shaped portion, which cylinder-shaped portion has a circumferential wall structure and a longitudinal center axis, which one flange portion includes further an inlet opening which is adapted to be mounted to a hose for feeding hot air into the further inner space of the one flange portion and into the inner space of the cylinder-shaped portion, which one flange portion includes air exit openings directed towards the cylinder-shaped body and in a direction substantially parallel to its longitudinal axis and which cylinder-shaped portion includes in its circumferential wall structure radially thereto directed air exit openings.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In order to produce permanent waves the hair of a person is initially washed and wound onto hair curlers and thereafter treated in accordance with known methods with a permanent wave agent and thereafter with a neutralizing agent in order to obtain hair which are permanently waved.
Thereafter the hair or strands of hair, respectively, are wound off of the curlers and wound onto further curlers for a drying of the hair, whereby hot or warm, respectively, air is fed through such curler to the hair in order to dry same.
This repeated winding on and winding off of the hair is a tedious and time-consuming procedure and, furthermore, two sets of hair curlers structured quite differently are needed for such procedure.